


Before The Rooster Crows- Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [5]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial, Limericks, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter denies Jesus three times, Jesus decides to give Peter a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>This limerick is dedicated to the GSA president at my school, whose birthday was this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Rooster Crows- Limerick Edition

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday @ grandpa, you're sick as frick

Jesus and Peter  
sat in chairs, they were  
‘round a table otherwise bare.  
After the party  
everyone had left-  
except Peter, who was still there.

"I do suppose  
you should maybe go,”  
Jesus told him. "The dishes, I should wash and dry."  
Peter paused before  
walking to the door.  
Suddenly, he stepped back inside. 

He turned to Jesus,  
now stacking up plates.  
“Jesus, I must say something."  
Jesus walked over,  
grabbed Peter’s shoulder,  
and said, "That’s cool. Just tell me."

Peter nodded and  
looked at his hands.  
"I love you, Jesus,” he said.  
"Like- I- I mean,  
I love you-love you,  
like- I want- more than friends-"

"I know, Peter,"  
Jesus said, placing  
his lips against the younger man’s.*  
Jesus broke the kiss  
for but a second (sec-ind)  
to take Peter’s shirt off with his hands. 

Jesus threw the shirt down  
and knelt on the ground,  
licking a stripe down Peter's abdomen.  
Peter shuddered  
“*potato*,” he muttered  
as he felt his penis grow rigid.

Jesus hooked a finger  
in the pants of Peter's  
and slowly slid them to the floor.  
Peter arched his back.  
Bacterial plaque.  
“*potato*ing *potato*, don’t tease anymore-"

Jesus silently took  
Peter's whole wood  
all at once, pinning him to the house.  
Peter, he could see,  
was close to orgasm-ing.  
Jesus took Peter's penis out of his mouth. 

He abruptly stood up  
and started cleaning cups,  
leaving Pete in a dumbstruck demeanor.  
He smirked and chuckled,  
then said to the befuddled,  
"How do you like being denied, Peter?"


End file.
